Am I dreaming?
by Eclare Drama
Summary: Clare just found out bad news and Eli is there for her and tells her something he has been waiting to tell her since they met!ONE-SHOT!


**Am I dreaming?**

**Clare's **point of view-

I was just finishing up my homework when I got a IM message from the one and only Eli bestfriend for the past year.

**EliGold-** **Just got down doing my homwork:ik its late but thats eli doing his homework at the last minute:hbu**

**Clare E.- **Me too I was thinking about just going to sleep after talking to you,its already 9:45 and i'm kinda tired

**Eli Gold- If u want to go to sleep I dont mine i can just talk to u 2morrow**

That is true I can just talk to him tomorrow but I can deal and talk to him.

**Clare E.-**No its fine i can deal don't worry.I kinda want to talk to u ;)

**Eli Gold-Oh so miss Edwards finally confessed her luuvvv for me! aww 3**

Oh my god! how did he know I liked him!? or maybe he can just be playing...right?

**Clare E.-**Shut up!and who said I even LIKED yu to began with we r english partners I can only be talking to yu cuz of the work

**Eli Gold-Ouch lady hitting me where I live.**

When I read his IM message I had to laugh a little mom broke me out of my laughing fit by calling my name say its 'important'.I wonder what it is...?

**Clare E.-**Brb my mom called me said something was impotant idk :)

**Eli Gold-Take ur time blue ;)**

With that I made my way down stairs to the living to find my mom holding the phone in her hands crying. I ran up to her and asked.

"Mom whats going on is everything okay?"

She looked up at me with red and puffy eyes and said "Clare I don't know how to say this but...Darcy-Darcy died baby."

My heart dropped to the floor on what she just told my only and older sister my dad leaving after the divorse and nwo this!?She just left to kenya about a year ago to get a better start after she grauated from only other question is _how_ she died.

"Mom h-how did she die?"

"She was going to su-surpise us by visting for a few got on her plane and ...i-i-it cr-c-crashed!"

I got up and glared at my mom and said-

"No your lieing my sister is alive! shes in kenya! no no!"

"No baby darcy is gone."Right after she said that I ran up to my room as fast as I could and slammed the door behind me and went to my computer and Inboxed Eli saying

**Clare E.-** Eli I need yu here can yu come i really need yu here ...plz :(

**EliGold-Sure thing blue i will be there in 2 **

Eli lived right across the street from me so he could just put on his shoes and head to my house when ever he want to.I felt tears coming to my eyes thinking about everyone in this supposed 'family' is leaving my dad then maybe next my mom!I sat on my bed and waited for Eli to come with tears threating to come out.1 second later I heard a knock on my door and I said 'come in' Eli walked in and say me crying and said-

"Clare whats the matter?" I ran up to him and threw my hands around hi neck and hugged him as tight as I could and cried into his shoulder."Shes gone Eli. Shes never coming back!" 

" okay i'm here,it's okay" He told me trying to calm me down while rubbing my 5 minuties I let Eli go and looked into his eyes and said.

"Shes gone Eli.I'm never going to have her back."

"Who's gone blue?"

"D-D-Darcy?" I told him within my sobs but in a faint looked at me with such sad eyes.

"Eli i'm looseing e-everything I love."

"Not me.-I'm not going anywhere." I looked at him in disbelief and said.-

"Yea as a friend..." He shook his head 'no' and said-

"Clare I am in love with I want you to know i'm not leaveing your long as you need me I will be here for you.I'm in l-love with you and always with be...Clare whould you like to be my girlfriend?" _WAS I HEARING THIS RIGHT NOW!?_ I yelled in my head

"Eli I'm in love with you to have always been since we became my answer is yes." His face turn bright red and he smiled and leaned down hand kissed me.I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him back with all i 2 minuties of holding on to his and our lips touching I pulled back and said-

"I love you."

"I love you too clare!"

_**hope u liked my story review plzzz!**_


End file.
